There you'll be
by tinixoxdancer
Summary: Spinner and Paige songfic. Not very good..R


SUMMARY: PAIGE&SPINNER..songfic to _There you'll be_ by Faith Hill from the Pearl Harbor soundtrack.

May 21, 2006

Paige was seated close to Spinner because of their last names. She had mixed feelings about it. Yeah she had broken up with Spinner in grade11, but that doesn't mean she stopped loving him. She just couldn't put herself through all his shit anymore, she needed him and he was being an ass about it all. Yeah she tried to move on, she dated Matt..big mistake, hell she even dated ALEX. But after only 1 month Paige broke things off with her. Yeah she loved Alex as a friend but she couldn't be in a relationship with her. Spinner's name was called and as he walked up to recive his diploma, she was over come with emotion.

_When I think back on these times_

_and the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get,_

_to have you in my life_

When he sat back down they locked eyes. Spinner smiled at her but she had to look away. She couldn't let him see her cry. After all, he was with Darcy now, and she could be good for him. It pained her to say that. She wanted to be the one for Spinner. He was her rock after everything that happened. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Ms. H call her name.

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_you were right there for me_

Spinner watched as Paige-his Paige, his honeybee-smiled and accpected her diploma. He knew better though. He could tell Paige wasn't really smiling, she wasn't even remotly happy. He knew she was just using a plastic smile on her face to try and fool everyone into thinking she's okay. She was broken and he knew it. He was some what responsible for it too, and that hurt him more then anything. He should have been more understanding about the car smashing. All he wanted to do when he returned to DCS was make things right with Paige. But she wouldn't even talk to him, she couldn't even look at him. He couldn't blame her though.

_In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky_

_in my heart there'll always be a place for you_

_for all my life_

Paige sat down and Spinner tried to look at her once more. But she stared dead ahead. Unaware of anything going on around her. This wasn't at all how he pictured graduation day. Had you asked Spinner Mason 3 years ago he would say he'd be graduating with Paige as his girlfiend, Jimmy as his best friend and drummer in DS with Craig, Marco and Jimmy. He never thought this would be how he left Degrassi. Yeah he had Darcy, and she was great for him, she really was. And she loved him. But Spinner didn't love her.He looked away from Paige as Heather Sinclare was called up. It's amazing how a person as stupid as Heather could remind him of Paige.

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be_

Paige could feel his eyes on her. But she just couldnt bring herself to look at him. Class of 06 they weren't ending how she expected it to be. She was supposed to be with Spinner. Craig ended up with who he should have, but he wasn't even here most of his senior year to enjoy it but hey, at least he was graduating. Marco should still be with her brother but he had to be as idiot and cheat on him with some ass named Eric. Jimmy and Hazel were supposed to be together, Ellie should be with Sean and Ashley should be there. But it was all so different. She couldn't have ever expected it to turn out like this.

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_too feel the sky within my reach_

_and I always will remember _

_all the strength you gave to me_

_your love made me make it through_

_oh I owe so much to you_

_you were right there for me_

A flashback of all the years Paige was at Degrassi ran through her mind. The first night dance, where she first realized she had feelings for Spinner, when she started the Spirit Squad, When she rejected Spinner to go to a Party with Dean. The thought of that made he cringe. Spinner was so understanding about it all, even when she went to court, it wasn't untill she smashed his car that everything got fucked up. She thought of the Luau dance when she & Spin lost Luau King & Queen to Craig & Ash, her and Spinner's 6th month annivsary, when they skipped school with Ash, the year end dance when Jimmy ordered a limo and the driver was a criminal and the gym caught on fire so the prom was held outside of school. grade11 is when her life really got messed up. She dumped Spinner because he was fighting over Manny with Craig, of course Craig was gonna fight over Manny, but why would her honeybee do it? and she ended the year by dating a teacher, grade12 things only got worse. she smoked weed, almost messed up her future, went out with Alex and had to see Spinner-the love of her life-dating Darcy. That killed her inside.

_In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky_

_in my heart there'll always be a place for you_

_for all my life_

"And now I present to you the Degrassi Community School calss of 2006" Ms. H's voice rang out across the DCS football field. Everyone stood up and threw their caps in the air then went off to take pictures. Paige and Spinner stood across from eachother and they locked eyes for the first time since they broke up.

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

Spinner smiled at Paige. She gave a half smile back but stopped when Darcy ran up to him. She threw his arms around him and squealed "Congrats sweeite!" he cringed at that. It was supposed to be **Paige** there doing that. hugging him. She should be saying "Congrats Honeybee!" and then they'd go take pictures with their friends and go out to get drunk off their asses and reminace about all the times they shared together at DCS. But that wasn't the case. It didn't matter though, Paige would always have his heart and he wasn't being fair to Darcy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Spinner pulled Darcy to the side she had a look of worry in her eyes "Spin, you're really scaring me." she whispered "we can't be together anymore." Darcy's eyes welled up with tears "why Spin?" He didn't want to be the breaker of yet **another** heart but he had to be honest with her "I'm in love with someone else, I've always been" Spinner looked away from her and across the feild to where Paige was talking to Craig and Manny who were as usual all over eachother. Darcy looked in that direction "You can't fight it..go, try and make things right" she told him. Spinner gave her a kiss on the cheak and ran off towards Paige.

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

Paige looked down at her wrist. She still had the bracelet that Spinner had given her on their one year annivsary around it. **PM+SM 3 **She was talking to Craig and Manny who were so in love and it killed her to be around them right now. All she could think about was Spinner. "Umm Paige?" Craig snapped her out of her thoughts "You okay?" Manny asked. "Yeah..I'm fine" Paige blinked away the tears that were starting to form. "Still miss Spinner don't you?" Manny said, it wasn't a question it was a statement. Paige gave a her a look not one of those 'what kinda of statement is that?' looks but a 'how the hell did you know?' Manny could tell what she was saying and simply replied "I've been there before." She then looked up at Craig and he kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart Paige said to them "Well you guys are different me and spinner are over, he's with Darcy and he's happy. I may be in love with him but if being with Darcy is gonna make him happy, then that's how it's got to be..I have to let him go." She replied unsure of herself. Craig looked and saw Spinner running across teh feild towards them. "Might want to rethink that" Craig said to her "Manny, lets go talk to Marco!" Paige turned around and faced Spinner.

_'cause I always saw in you my light_

_my strenght_

_and I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_you were right there for me,_

_you were right there for me,_

_you were right there for me_

They met eachothers eyes and both realized that they were miserable without the other one.

_In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky_

"Paige" Spinner started "I'm so sorry..I really never wanted to hurt you..and I would never do it intentionally..I'm in love with you Paige Marie Michalchuck, I always have been and this is probally the last time that were gonna see eachother so I just needed to give you closure."

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_

_for all my life_

Spinner started to walk away. "Honeybee!" She half whispered half yelled. Spinner turned around and looked at her. He was in disbelief that she had said that to him. They hadn't called eachother that in over a year.

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be_

Paige ran towards him and said "I've always been in love with you too Gavin Mason." She put his arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodbye Paige." he whispered. and started walking away from his honeybee the one he always thought he'd end up with.

"Spinner! You can't leave me again! I need you in my life!" she yelled to him

"You sure about that?" he asked turning around and walking towards his honeybee.

"I've never been more sure about anything" she replied.

They leaned in and they shared a kiss that had been waiting for them for a 1 1/2 years. When they pulled apart they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you honeybee" he whispered to her

Craig, Manny, Hazel, Ellie, Jimmy and Marco ran up to them

"Guys it's time for a picture!" Marco yelled

Manny gave Craig a quick kiss and stepped to the side for the graduates to take thier picture. Craig pulled her back in and gave her a longer kiss. Spinner then kissed Paige. Hazel and Jimmy leaned their heads together and Marco and Ellie smiled at eachother. CLICK! the picture was taken and it was exactly how it should be.

"Alright guys! It's time to party! Comon!" Jimmy yelled.

"We'll be there in a second!" Spinner said. He looked at Paige and gave her a quick kiss. CLICK! CLICK!another two pictures but these two kinda scared them. They looked up to see Darcy there holding two polorid pictures.

"Darcy, listen I.."Paige started

"Don't worry about it, this is how it was supposed to be." Darcy said then walked away. But she turned around and handed each of them a picture.

"Keep the memories" she said. then she left.

Paige and Spinner looked at the picture then at eachother. This was how it was always supposed to be. And no matter where they went in life that picture would be with them and they knew that no matter what they would be a part of the other's life because a love that strong could never be broken...

_There you'll be..._

**A/N yeah I know the ending didn't exactly go with the song, but in my mind it does because I couldn't write a Spaige without them ending up together, I would have cried from doing it. Please Review, flames are welcome.**


End file.
